


His Lie In April

by bluepaperplane



Category: Haikyuu!!, 四月は君の嘘 | Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepaperplane/pseuds/bluepaperplane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi,a pianist who has stopped playing the piano met a violist named Oikawa.<br/>He fell in love with the handsome violist,but never will he accept the fact.<br/>Until it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lie In April

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Oiiwa/Iwaoi fanfiction set in Shigatsu wa kimi no uso AU.

_The moment Hajime watched the beautiful creature before him,_

_He knows._

_It was love at first sight._

His heart won't stop beating fast,his eyes never leaving the beautiful creature,mouth agape whenever he looked at him,

_He knows,and yet he refuse to accept the fact._

_But if he were to part with him again,will he be able to accept the fact?_

\---------

'It used to be fun.'

Hajime swayed his finger across the piano,eyes never leaving the black and white pieces.

It used to be colourful.

He stares at his hands,unsure of what to play and think.

But now it's only black and white i see.

He finally raise his hands away from the piano,only to keep it in his pockets.

I wonder what happened.

He sighed in exhaustion and dragged his feet away from the piano.Grabbing his bag on the way out from the classroom,he once again sighed.

He has never felt the fun playing piano again.He used to love it,he used to play it everyday,he used to see the colours beyond his imagination when he played it.

'If only i could rewind time,then maybe..i could find the "fun" in my piano.'

His thought wanders somewhere away.

'But if i find it again..then maybe..Just maybe..'

When Hajime finally stepped out of the school,a harsh but soft wind blows through him,blowing the sakura petals along it's way.  
He squeezed his eyes shut when the wind blows,and when he opened his eyes,a figure stood behind the flower petals,and then he gaped.

_'I could meet him again.'_

Hajime closed his mouth,and his eyes are so wide it could blurted out of his sockets,but he trembled.

He remembers the figure.

It was etched deep in his memory,and even if he tried to,he could never forget it.

The brown leather violin case strapped to his back,the brown hair,

He remembered.

Slowly and softly,he opened his mouth and said,

"Oi...kawa..??"

The figure turned his back and looked at Hajime,and he smiled.The figure smiled.

Hajime stood rooted to the ground,unable to act,let alone say anything.

The figure walked--rushed to him,and he shouted,

**"Iwa-channnnn!!!!!!!!!!"**

The figure glomped Iwaizumi at a high speed and force,causing Iwaizumi to tumble and fall backwards.

"I miss you so much,Iwa-chan!!!"

The figure increased his grip on the male,causing him to cough.

"W-What the f*ck?!"

"Im always thinking of you,Iwa-chan!!!Now i finally met you!Iwa-chan!!"

"Y-YoU'rE kIlLing mE!!!!S-STOP!!"

"But i miss you so much,Iwa-chan!!!~"

"SHITTYKAWA!!!"

Hajime hollered,and the figure -a.k.a Oikawa- finally loosened his grip on Hajime.

"Y-You're killing me,you asshole."  
Hajime panted,hands clutching his chest.

Oikawa looked at him and grinned,happily saying,  
"Sorr~yy!!But it's becase i miss you and..."

Oikawa trailed off,and Hajime gave him a confused look.

"And...?"

"And i looovee youu!!"  
Oikawa yelled,widening his arms and lunge to hug Hajime.

"Gross."

....although Hajime swiftly avoided it.

"Yeesh,You're so mean,Iwa-chan!"  
Oikawa faked cry,holding his chest in a dramatic manner.  
Hajime merely sighed looking at his childish actions.

"Shut up.And besides,why are you here?I thought you went overseas??"  
Hajime asked him,and Oikawa's expression brightened.

"Like i said,It's because i love you-"

"Gross."

"-and i wanted to meet you!!"

Oikawa cheered.

"Just because of that?!Seriously?"  
Hajime gave him an are-you-serious-look,not to mention saying it in a disbelief tone.  
"..Sometimes i just cant understand your idiocy."  
Hajime started to walk away.

Oikawa looked at him for awhile,and then he grinned-smirk,actually.

"Iwa-chan."

"What?"

"Come here for a sec."  
Oikawa said,grabbing Hajime's arms.

"Huh?Wha-HEY!!"  
Hajime's words was cutted off due to a strong force of wind,in which he assumed it was because of Oikawa dragging him.

"HEY!!WHERE ARE WE GOING?!"

"Just follow me!!Close your eyes if you want to Iwa-chan!"

"Like hell i will!"

"Then just stay quiet!"

"There's a no way i will do that if you didn't tell me where the fuck are we going,asshole!!"

"Don't worry,it's close.See?We're literally only a few metres away from the entrance."

'Wait.Entrance?Entrance??What entrance???'

"What entrance?!!"

"Te-hee!You will know soon."  
Oikawa is still walking,by the way.

"What do you mean,soon?!?"

"By soon..I mean now."

Hajime widened his eyes.

The place feels to familiar.

It was crowded,people talking here and there,some were covered in sweat,some were mumbling to themselves,each bringing their own instruments...  
And then Hajime realized.

'Instruments...??"

"Oi,Shittykawa..This place...Don't tell me you.."  
Hajime started,facing Oikawa who was now opening a door to someplace.

"Oh!So you realized?Well good for you.I want to ask you a favour."  
He opened the door,and then the nostalgia hits Hajime hard.

Oikawa was now facing Hajime,hands still grabbing his arms,and then he grinned.

"Iwa-chan.."

Oikawa smiled warmly at Hajime,and then he continued.

**"Could you please be my accompanist?"**

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my english pls :))


End file.
